The Bet
by Tala1
Summary: ItaSasu Itachi is stalking poor Sasuke and finally Sasuke has had it and now preposes a bet. If he wins Itachi leaves. He loses he's a slave to Itachi for one week. R&R plz!
1. “Sasuke’s Rage, the Solution? A Bet!”

A/N: inspired by my RP I did with a very demanding Itachi who was like scaring me half the time I came up with this, this excuse for a fic. Hope you enjoy it (I kinda did while chucking things in my house)

(Edit) Revised June 25, 2005

Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Naruto, I will never own it. You should know that.

Pairing: Itachi/ Sasuke

* * *

The Bet 

"Sasuke's Rage, the Solution? A Bet!"

Kakashi sighed as he watched his students returning back from their survival test. It was a very simple test. All they had to do was live out in the wild for one week, just one week without any help from outside. That **and** manage to stay alive with their own food sources that were located throughout the forest. That included a diet of berries, mushrooms (he had hoped they were edible..), and whatever else they could find.

With a sigh he smiled. Just a little. You couldn't tell if he did or not with his mask on. But the way his eyes curved up. Yeah, he was probably smiling. His students had passed but only barely. Though it was challenging due to the fact that if one of them found the end of the forest, their rank would lower.. It was a risky thing to do, but they passed nonetheless.

And he was proud of that.

"Naruto you **DUMBASS**!"

Kakashi sighed. **Kind of** proud more like it.

The pink haired girl that had yelled from the exit wandered over to the fox boy and whapped him over the head. Her eyes fiery like her attitude. "You almost made me lose you jerk! I could have failed because of you!" She pointed accusingly, one eye twitching.

"Ano ne..I didn't did I?" the blond responded cheekily. No sooner had he said that did he shrink under the pink haired girls gaze and murmur a quick and inaudible gomen before receiving a harsh blow to the head. His new rule: never **EVER** make Sakura mad ever again. To bad he couldn't stick with it.

"That's not the point! You were **this** close!" Sakura held up his two fingers, the index finger and thumb to prove her point.

The Jounin sighed as he watched, occasionally scratching his hair. Yes he was proud of his unwilling team. His uncooperative team. His team that made everyday a _chore_. Whenever he looked to the other Jounin's they had perfectly NORMAL, **NICE**, _COOPERATIVE_ teams and what did he have? A girl with the biggest crush he had ever seen. She not only openly admitted it, but he'd seen notes being passed in between lessons. Kisses blown every which way. Hell, she was starting to stalk the dark haired teen picking up whatever dust bunnies he made in his house.

How she got into Sasuke's house without getting caught was beyond him though.

Next was Naruto. The biggest loud mouthed, ninja eating ramen garbage bag he had ever had the pleasure (not) of knowing.. Whenever food was nearby he would inhale it like a vacuum and along with any speck of food visible. The nine tails child had a long way to go, for sure. And at the current rate it was possible he could become Jounin. Kakashi didn't know about Hokage, but, hey if Naruto wanted to he was more then good enough to try.

And finally Sasuke. The Jounin's gaze drifted to the twelve year old as he too, exited the forest. Stomping and breaking every twig in his way looking quite frustrated from seeing wild life for more than a week. '_I don't think he liked my bunnies' _yes, he had let some of his well trained animals scout the area and was quite appalled to see only one survived. The rest were massacred in a way to brutal for words.

Sasuke in other words was the "I'm so great no one can beat me" member of the group. Of course Naruto shared that type of attitude as well, but his manifested into an ego problem. The Uchiha had an ambition to kill and nothing was going to stop that from happening. Well except training, running away from Sakura, and the whole "I must train to be better" thing going on in his head. Oh no, no, no he wasn't putting down Sasuke at all, he just liked pointing out his one tracked set mind.

"Okay class! Well you all passed-" his sentence was cut short as he sighed at the instant whooping of joy. It brought memories of the first time he heard that, although last time he got to smugly shoot down all hopes because they failed as a team. Pure luck was with them that he gave them another chance. "Demo.?" Sasuke asked with that same stoic expression he wore daily. Watching their sensei carefully, eyes narrowing.

Sasuke was smart.

"Ah… that's all I wanted to say" Kakashi replied with his all-knowing look etched across his face. The young Uchiha exhaled as he looked up. Why'd they have to get such a lazy teacher?

"RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!" Naruto screamed the words as he bulldozed past his sensei leaving the rest in a cloud of dust in his haste to the Ramen stand. For a minute everything was silent, surprisingly. Until…

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN!" Said person cringed at the voice and dodged another sloppy tackle from Sakura. Sometimes he wondered if something was REALLY wrong with her at times. Especially when he found out that she began to stalk him with this devious look on her face. At odd times seemed to worship the ground he walked upon when she **thought** he wasn't looking. Yes, everyday life was nicely put to be scary in Sasuke's eyes.

Sakura managed to somehow cling to his arm cutting off the circulation. Kakashi heard Sasuke's sudden cry but turned a blind eye and just sat on the rock reading his 'come come paradise' book, flipping the page every now and then. "Let's gets some Ramen Sasuke-kun!" a blush stained her cheeks as she started to move closer going for the kill, she had her heart set on getting her first kiss sometime within the week and _now_ looked like the best time. Apparently she didn't quite care who was around at the time. Nor if said person had a camera.

Yes, Kakashi was seriously disturbed in the way of life.

"No! Get AWAY FROM ME!" he hollered shoving her away and ran back into the forest, dead set on getting away from the pink monster.

The pink haired girl stood behind, stunned. **Her** Sasuke rejected her **AGAIN**. She clenched her fist tightly and muttered curses about Naruto being the source of all problems. This was Sakura's mind, whenever something went wrong. Blame it all on Naruto.

She had a determined look on her face as she began to march to the Ramen stand, the noise from the stomping caught Kakashi's attention for all of two seconds before he glanced right back down. Slowly he began to stand and follow Sakura's retreating figure, nose buried in the book. He **did** have other things planned. But considering his team just up and left like that, and the next chapter of come come paradise…

It was justifiably said that it could wait until later.

* * *

Sasuke tore through the forest. He had memorized more than half of the entire area thanks to his run in with cannibalistic bunnies (okay, so he didn't wait around to see if they were cannibalistic. He just butchered them and ate the ones that were salvageable). And speaking of food… He stopped, balancing his foot on a low branch. His stomach growled. With a sigh he looked over his shoulder for a sign of Sakura. 

Well he couldn't **hear** the ungodly added 'Kun' to his name. And the animals weren't running away in fear. Taking that as a good sign Sasuke moved. The branch holding him up began to emit a cracking sound. Not taking that as a good sign Sasuke looked down.

And said branch snapped.

Sasuke plummeted to the ground, prepared to feel a horrible ache on his behind. Surprise crossed his features when the ground didn't rush up to meet him. Instead he felt something catch him. He blinked quite confused, at least, until his gaze shifted to look at his savior.

And he nearly choked on spit when swallowing and breathing at the same time.

The raven-haired twelve year old hadn't been caught by just anyone. This someone in fact had painted nails, near glowing red sharingan eyes, bad dress wear. And seemed to resemble someone familiar in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's brain moved slowly from the fall, but began to speed up when a hand briefly touched his cheek. The enemy he wanted to kill, his ambition that he had worked for, the only person that seemed to always make him look weak…

His **_aniki_**.

"Hello little brother" the older Uchiha purred as he looked quite cheerfully at his dumbstruck brother in his arms. Sasuke didn't move or even utter a single breath. Frozen stiff he opened his mouth, and then closed it. Open, close, open, close. It was a few minutes before his mind began to move a bit more, making some huge progress this time, and using whatever strength he had intact. Shoved Itachi away landing on his butt in his haste to get away.

His face turned grim and he shivered wondering why his brother, a FAMILY member was touching him! The sudden thought made his skin crawl! He glared at his brother shaking his fist at him as to remind himself he had to beat his brother to avenge his clans and parent's death. "I'll kill you Itachi!" Sasuke growled when he saw a smile tugging at the corners of Itachi's mouth. Threatening to crack a smile and mock the younger Uchiha.

It was amusing in Itachi's eyes. Cute, adorable, talented, it made Itachi just want to hug him and …do unmentionable things.

Back to the scene at hand, Sasuke waved his arm up and down using as many death threats as he could possibly utter or come up with. Only it didn't quite get the reaction Sasuke was hoping for. Especially when Itachi's smile widened even more.

How foolish his little brother was at times.

It wasn't long before the threats subsided, the younger Uchiha unable think up anymore, rose to his feet dusting off his shorts and sending small hateful looks at his older brother. Itachi raised an eyebrow as a kunai whizzed past his face, just barely cutting a thin line on his cheek. Well he didn't actually _think_ that his otouto was going to really attack him or else he might have moved. Oh well.

Another whizzed by and this time sidestepped the offending weapon, completely missing its target. Before anymore were thrown (and wasted) he quickly vanished and appeared behind Sasuke startling the shorter boy.

Sasuke knew he couldn't very well _kill_ Itachi with the skills he had right now, which was why he was training in the first place. But with the sudden appearance of Itachi and at such a random time brought up all his anger to hopefully maim him.

And at the same time made him wish he went with Sakura after all.

Sure, he'd have to deal with the unwanted _flirting_ and_ bear hugs_ but he could live with that. Itachi though was a complete opposite story to that.

And the look he was being given from Itachi didn't help either. It was a very awkward look that seemed to look past his barriers into his soul by the use of the Sharingan eyes, it was a thought that unnerved him a bit.

Itachi however was oblivious and just kept staring, looking over the small frame before him.

"Stop stalking me!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, spinning around to point an accusing finger at the older man.

"Whatever do you mean? I haven't stalked you. I've just… watched you sometimes" Itachi lifted a hand to his face, tilting his head looking absolutely smitten by Sasuke.

"You're a freak!" Sasuke hollered. He took careful steps when backing away.

"You really mean that?" Itachi conjured up hurt puppy look.

"No…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I just felt like saying that. Just for the sake of it!" He stared blankly ahead. His brother was **gone**. Just like that. The young Uchiha stiffed when he felt arms encircle his small frame, pulling him close. He blanched for about 10 seconds before he regained some decency of thought.

And elbowed Itachi in the gut with as much strength he could muster.

The grip faltered as a result, but it tightened just as fast. "Don't be like that Sasuke-kun.." Itachi murmured with a heavy laced purr. Now he wasn't just using **KUN** on the end of his name. He was purring and…gah! Now Itachi was officially starting to scare him. Where the hell did this sudden… this _sudden_ **affectionate **_attitude _come from?

Itachi smiled as he breathed in the smaller boys scent of hair causing the head to jerk to the side. "Stop that, that's just disgusting! And stop TOUCHING ME!" Sasuke roared and brought his foot back and stomped on Itachi's as hard as possible.

With a small hiss Itachi recoiled and hopped on one foot while holding the other rubbing it delicately. Sasuke in the meantime tried **not** to think of what his brother just did. While at the same time making sense of the past encounters with his brother. It didn't quite add up, at _ALL_.

"Sasuke-kun why do you fight it so much?"

'_Fight WHAT?_' Was one of the many things that flashed through his mind as he just stared in puzzlement.

"Stop calling me KUN!" Itachi lowered his foot and smiled broadly

"Okay then, koi" he smirked at Sasuke's twitching form. The smaller boy restrained the urge to go and knock his brother out. And he further sulked somewhat at his mental visual of beating his brother in a fight disappeared. If he **really** was that strong…

He came back to reality and merely glared turning his head scoffing.

Itachi shortened the distance between them and stood in front of the boy lifting his hand to grasp the chin gently moving it to face him "You can't resist me Sasuke-kun." He attempted once more, with another purr. Sasuke in turn, slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone!" he hollered at Itachi, feeling his face heat up.

"Blushing Sasuke-kun? You look so cute that way" his voice had a small hint of affection to it as the younger Sasuke wracked his brain in thought. He forced his mind to ignore the disturbing voice and snapped his attention forward. A thought found.

"How about a bet Itachi?"

Itachi immediately saw his chance to get Sasuke and closed his eyes thoughtfully. As if considering the idea.

"A bet?"

"Yes, a bet. If I win you go AWAY. Far, **_far_** _AWAY!_" He made that sound clear while Itachi chuckled.

"And if I win?"

"You choose"

Itachi smirked almost evilly. "If I win you're my slave for one week"

Sasuke coughed violently. When did his brother become **that** twisted? He cringed at the idea of being a slave. Of course, with the way Itachi was acting it seemed like the **worse** kind of slave. The ones that… He paled and looked up, **hoping** someone would come and save him. Even if it was Sakura, heck, even Naruto. Anybody….

"I accept Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke dropped his face in his hand and groaned.

* * *

(Edit) 

A/N: I never did finish that KakaIru one shot either…I saw so many mistakes and it took me 3 hours to fix. Hope this is better. If there is further mistakes. It is a hallucination or I was to lazy to fix it further.


	2. “The challenge? Tree climbing! The winne...

(Edit) Revised June 25, 2005

A/N: -cheers- Final chapter to fix! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything -grumbles- wish I did though...

Pairing: Sasuke/ Itachi

* * *

The Bet 

"The challenge? Tree climbing! The winner..?"

Sasuke's mouth twitched, threatening to make a smile as he thought for a moment what the bet could be on. Ignoring the harsh winds that swept against his body he looked around taking in all the surrounding area. What could he use? Something that he was good at yet, something that he wouldn't lose at. But, this was Itachi his brother and not only that but also his superior.

As he continued to think Itachi stood there calmly his eyes watching Sasuke's movements as he raised an eyebrow wondering what the challenge was actually going to be in the first place. He could see that his little brother was making a hard effort to think of it, but he also knew that he would win no matter what.

For Itachi never lost in anything. Nor did anyone beat him in anything. To the point that love was somewhat included in that. Considering Sasuke was his alone. Or at least will be.

"I propose.." Sasuke decided slowly as he eyed the trees around him. They looked sturdy enough. Not too long ago he had been training and had practiced the chakra tree climbing and was very confident in it, more so enough to perhaps surpass Sakura. Although he never really tested it but it was better than nothing.

This was truly his only chance at it.

The younger Uchiha stopped short at the tallest tree around them and jabbed his thumb at it. "Tree climbing...chakra style" Eyebrows rose at the unfamiliar way of climbing and slowly Itachi moved closer keeping his distance.

"Chakra style?"

"Yes it's simple we will both have a kunai" Sasuke said as he tossed one over to the bewildered Uchiha. He caught it with ease. "And we will control our chakra and walk up the tree and slice the part that we either break or fall off from" he explained while Itachi remained silent letting this information sink in. But even Sasuke could tell that his brother had a slight curved smile. Shaking his head though the younger Uchiha took out another kunai and clutched it tightly.

This was so simple. Just beat Itachi, no more harassing. Then train, train and revenge. Easy enough. That was not the case however.

"Sounds easy enough" How could Itachi be so calm? Sasuke wondered as he shuffled past his brother, eager to see how the other would do. Since Itachi was more experienced it didn't help to subside the horrible chills he was getting. Yet one thing Sasuke already knew.

His brother was the worst when it came down to chakra control. Just not in battle, because it served no purpose.

"I look forward to this Koi..." another twitch from Sasuke was all that Itachi received. The older Uchiha chuckled darkly turning his gaze to the tree, clutching the weapon in hand. To him, the kunai was going to win him his brother. Even if it meant cheating...

Oh yes, Itachi was a great in terms of sportsmanship and challenges.

Sasuke just glared menacingly at his brother. To think that he was putting a week of training into one simple little game! How disgraceful! Well, he couldn't think of anything else to do. And a week away from perverted Kakashi-sensei and annoying dobe, not to mention ugly Sakura would be a bliss.

Yet this was ITACHI! His _brother_ for crying out loud! His enemy. Rival. Aniki. Oh he could go on and on about it but no, he had more important matters. Already his patience had been shattered from being touched by his brother. And why did he touch him like that? It was disgusting!

"Look stop staring at me!"

Indeed the older male was staring again. Sharingan eyes watching with an intense hidden flame. It was almost like a burning flame, a spark from something deep within. Setting off a bright lustful gaze. One Sasuke had seen Naruto giving Sakura much too often. Though the stupid nine tails boy might not have known what he had been doing. Regardless it was still there.

It was a look Sasuke often called an attraction. No, more than that. An obsession.

"Very well Koi.."

"Shutup!"

"Hai, Koi.."

An erupting sigh of defeat rose into the air. Yes Itachi was still winning. Maybe not in the bet itself but if he aggravated his little brother enough. It could be just enough distraction during the actual challenge itself. Turning his head Itachi waited. Out of the corner of his eye he could see anger evident in the body language that Sasuke used. How easy and fickle his brother was. An easy prey.

Rolling eyes followed the man standing like a statue. "Hurry UP Itachi I don't have all day" Sasuke announced kicking a pebble away from him. He was into the bet too. He wanted to see if he could beat Itachi. After all, if he could beat him in this. What would future battles mean? An easier chance? A sign, surely.

"We have all day" said Itachi with a smile passing his lips. Torturing his slave was going to be fun. But to do it so soon… "You're not going anywhere" it was said like a mere statement just as the ruffling of leaves reached his ears. It was like a actions of 'watch me'. A sigh slowly escaped him. Why was Sasuke so difficult? That boy certainly knew how to get into trouble. '_Yet leaving so soon? I think not_'

"You have a bet to fulfill Koi" a growl followed his sentence.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Do you want me to call you something else? Very well 'slave'" lowering his head Itachi avoided the kunai aimed at the base of his skull. Such a temper Sasuke had, all the better to be as feisty. Enough was enough though. Itachi couldn't play with his prey for too long. It would become less fun when he did claim the young boy.

And win the heart that had ice frozen over it. Bit by bit. It would melt and beat again. Like his was doing once more.

The new goal in the older Uchiha was not to kill his brother anymore. Why waste such good blood? And raw talent that can only be acquired by being an Uchiha? If his brother died or he himself. The whole Uchiha clan would be nothing more than a memory. A mere succession clan that lasted a few centuries, soon to be a tarnished name because of him.

A traitor.

"Go!"

'_Amazing, he snapped and I didn't say anything_' wonders, wonders. Miracles he supposed could happen. Sometimes.

Gripping the kunai tightly Itachi rushed forward, his speed was immense yet he slowed down. Chakra control was the key to this challenge. Like fighting it required skill and determination and an unbreakable concentration. This was what Itachi was known for. But also his power and strength.

Running up the front of the tree was like learning ninjustu for the first time. It took a certain amount of balance to keep on task, without failing in mid try. His chakra was maintained at an easy level, just enough to stick to the tree and bark, but at the same time prevent from putting too much energy into it. Doing so would snap the bark and allow him to make a poor example to his little brother.

Almost halfway, Itachi was easy concluded knowing that as tall as the tree was, he might as well give Sasuke an easy attempt to beat him. Besides. It's not like Sasuke was going to leave his sight anyway. He was going to win either way. Might as well see how much Sasuke had grown. Feinting a mistake he snapped the bark using his kunai to swipe against the tree trunk.

There, now his plan was to be in motion.

"That's nothing!" Itachi's grin grew wider. How naïve Sasuke was as well "I could beat that with my eyes closed!"

As much as Sasuke could brag. It changed little to deter Itachi.

Sasuke however took his turn very seriously and with an impressive running start he ran up the tree, looking even more graceful in Itachi's eyes then ever before. Quickly the young teen had passed the halfway mark of Itachi's kunai and kept going at an incredible speed. Yet, the younger Uchiha could feel his limbs protesting, crying for relief as he kept going. Intending on making it to the top.

Down below Itachi raised his shuriken. The small weapon was one of his sharpest piece of equipment he kept around. Able to slice through solid rock.

The perfect cheating object.

"HA! I beat you Itachi!" Sasuke reached a branch in his way and leaped onto it but to his surprise it cracked before he could even station himself on it. '_What the..._' stunned Sasuke didn't manage to hit the tree until he could somewhat regain his balance, but by that time it was too late. He swung just below Itachi's past cut.

A soft pat to the ground was the only sound that vibrated in the area. Already the decision was final, but how could that be? Sasuke wondered for a moment before he felt a hand fall onto his shoulder, digging into his skin. Though he didn't dare turn around, he knew if he did, he would see his brothers smirk.

"You lost Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Somewhere else... 

Naruto lifted his head as he heard a long cry of 'NOOOOO!' echo from the forest and turned his head. Why did that sound so familiar? Ah who cares...

'_I'll check after my fifth bowl of ramen' _he smiled contentedly as he slurped. Instantly a smack connected to his head. A seething Sakura looming over him with a not so happy look.

"Don't be so rude!"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke was better company sometimes. Even if Sakura was his dream girl.

* * *

(Edit) June 25, 2005 

A/N: Fixed errors. Grammar stuff. And such and such. Doesn't it look better?


	3. “Slave, Rules, Itachi MASTER?”

Disclaimer: Never will own Naruto. They belong to the rightful creators.

(Edit) Revised June 25, 2005 (mostly in layout, looked jumbled)

* * *

The Bet 

"Slave, Rules, Itachi….MASTER?"

Wind seemed to slow in its pace. The trees around ruffled harmlessly, sending pine needles down, falling lightly to the ground. Yet, Sasuke heard it regardless. Time seemed to slow down with the wind as the two figures stood, neither moving. But slowly, very slowly the younger Uchiha turned his head to face Itachi. '_Impossible. I got better at it! This is pathetic_!' Sasuke growled low, hating his own thoughts. He should have won! Something was rigged in the bet.

The bet…

"You lost my…" Itachi's smirk widened a tad "slave, koi, little brother, pet, Sasuke-kun. Whichever you prefer" as he said this, the taller Uchiha stepped toward Sasuke. Hardly able to keep the excitement from exploding from within him. He finally was able to make Sasuke his! It was like, a miracle he never had to a chance to attempt long ago.

"No! I refuse!"

"You lost"

"I don't want to!"

Itachi rolled his eyes as the foul curses and death threats started up again. Releasing a hopeless sigh he waited patiently for the yells and screams to die down. Several animals fled in terror, hell. Itachi wouldn't have been surprised if some Jounin's were on their way hearing it. His little brother's voice did carry, a lot. Seemed to have gotten worse as he grew up.

"Done yet?" questioned the winner of the bet, not even listening to half of the insults, threats. Whichever. "I would like to get going, now come on little brother" in a flash the yelling stopped and the younger Uchiha was gone. Lifting his head Itachi tapped his chin in thought. This was going to be a long week. But the longer. The better for him.

Why did his brother have to make it so hard on him?

'_I should have made it a month'_ storming off Itachi prowled the area in search of the thirteen year old.

* * *

Sasuke quickened his pace as he ran through the forested area, sliding down under a shrub when he finally stopped. It was big enough to cover him and hide him from view. And as he stilled he thought back. What was wrong with his oniisan? His brother was acting like he seriously **wanted **him in that way! With a shudder he allowed his eyes to stare past the small cuts in the leaves. No sign of Itachi. That was good. 

Waiting an extra minute the young Uchiha scrambled to his feet, dusting off his clothes. Taking a step back he bumped into something, warm…covered, and tall… Twitching and cursing his horrible luck he stood like a statue, afraid to even breath.

"That's where you wandered off to, you left numerous tracks when you left" inwardly Sasuke smacked himself. He led Itachi right to him! The first step to being a ninja was to cover your tracks, and hide yourself well! Two of the most important things in retreating. "Then of course, can't forget the fact that you were quite loud" Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke ensuring no escape.

Sasuke felt like crying.

"Let go of me you twisted psychopath!" Sasuke brought his foot back and stomped on his older brothers. A kick in the shin and a tighter grip was the only affirmative that Itachi had indeed felt it. "Calm down, don't **make** me carry you…"

Sasuke looked like he was going to use a fire ninjustu at the mere thought of it.

**_Twenty minutes later…_**

"I told you I would, I never said how.." Itachi joked as he threw his head back to dodge another punch from his little brother. Currently he was doing pretty good for the first few hours of his bet, he managed to hold onto his brother, without getting a punch in the face.

"This is kidnapping!" Sasuke cried out in outrage as he dug his fingers into Itachi's cloak. Course he couldn't rip the fabric apart, due to the fact it was **layered **with something.

"No. It's keeping to the bet. Your mine for a week. Then you may do whatever you wish" the black pony tailed twenty year old chuckled good naturedly as Sasuke's eyes turned red. Sharingan eyes. Just like his.

Eyes boiled at the thought of being Itachi's. With a strangled cry Sasuke waved his fists like a natural born child, hoping to hit something, _anything_ of Itachi. But alas, fate didn't like him today.

In fact. Sasuke was sure it was laughing at him for losing the bet.

"Now, don't act like a spoiled brat. I'm going to teach you manners, new techniques and maybe…" Itachi's fingers trailed along Sasuke's face. In turn a slap connected with the older Uchiha's cheek. Another wave of sighing initiated. This could take some time.

For the rest of the day Itachi carried his brother in a motherly way, making sure he ate a healthy supply of what was around them. Showing him what to eat and what not to eat. Of course, there was the distrust and idea of poisoning his brother that came across his mind.

At one point Sasuke had snatched a bundle of horrible looking berries with a cross look. "Wait Koi…" Itachi had started to say, but he was better off talking to a wall than his brother. There was no big difference.

A snarl and a gobble of the berries made Itachi slap his forehead, beginning CPR as his little brother fell to the floor, a dazed expression settled on his face. It would be a few hours till Sasuke woke up and Itachi eventually had to drag his little brother. Not about to carry him after he ignored his wishes. It was punishment for disobeying his **master**.

A cruel grin manifested on the older Uchiha as he spotted a cave. It was only a week. He kept reminding himself slowly. Time wasn't going to be nice to him. Probably will speed up when he least expected it. Upon reaching the cave he dropped Sasuke to the ground eyes gleaming at the cave. All it would take was some fire, bit of wood. And an animal…

The blood red eyes of Itachi scanned the surroundings. Nightfall was apparent as the stars started to appear. At first, there was but a few. Now, there was twice as much. "I'll be right back Sasuke-kun…" He spoke quietly, fawning over his brother's position. He looked like a kitten in some sort of crazed way…

Maybe, there was more than one-way to make that idea come true.

Heading off in the direction of the nearest town (thankfully one he wasn't very well known yet! Ah, the reputation of being a SOB (sadistic older brother).

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a sore throat and a head splitting headache. Checking around he was surprised to see that he was alone. As far as he could tell. Looking down he swatted off the dust that covered the shorts with an angry look. His brother said the berries were safe! Or did he eat it not listening to Itachi? He had always been bad at pointing out different types of berries. 

Not seeing the point in sulking about it, he rose to his feet casting a weary glance around. He wasn't unarmed or defenseless. Much. Stepping back, and thus outside, he finally noticed the looming cave. Not that surprised that Itachi had found a place to stay. Grimly he walked back inside the small cave, and seated himself awkwardly. Half lying down, half sitting up. A test of balance, like the one Kakashi-sensei had taught him.

Time passed as needless as it was, Sasuke sat/laid shivering, having no comfort, or blanket to keep his body warm. At least his brother was warm, wearing such a heavy dress wear. No, he couldn't succumb to fantasies! That went against everything he believed in! He swore revenge and he would do it!

Before long, the moon was high above. Still no sign of Itachi. And it was becoming harder and harder to keep awake. Soon Sasuke closed his eyes and dozed off, not hearing the silent cheer from the cave entrance as the black haired pony tailed figure barged in. Holding a few extra items. He was panting, but the evil little smile said everything that needed to be said.

Itachi had to act quickly though, or Sasuke would soon find out what horrors he had unleashed upon the prone form.

* * *

Morning poked its ugly head into the cave, sending blinding rays against the two beings that slept soundly. Cuddled together like wolves. One arm belonged to Itachi held his little brother close, his head resting against the smaller forms shoulder. A content expression making him look harmless. Sasuke on the other hand, looked just as innocent with his arm crossed, fitting like a pillow for his head as he slept peacefully. Slightly disturbed by the warmness that overtook the caves insides. 

Shifting he sleepily raised his head. "What...?" Oh yes. It came back to him like a ton of bricks. He was with his brother. In a cave. Fit for probably only one person. Yet he was curled up against Itachi's chest with his brothers strong arms, wrapped around his waist.

This did not bold well for his ego. Nor his virgin mind.

Wrenching away, he startled Itachi awake. Eyeing the passive look on Itachi's face. Watching him curiously. As if waiting for some sort of attack, yell, fit, or outburst. Yet he made do with dumb annoying silence. The only sound was the chirping outside by birds that had awoken long before the two brothers.

Discomfort rose in Sasuke's stomach and ignoring it he started to crawl out of the cave, but paused. A sound reaching his ears. Blinking furiously he looked back, watching the smug taller figure with little interest and moved again.

Another ringing sound.

'_What the…_' Sasuke looked down. Nothing there. Looking to side, it was similar. Then what was that sound? A finger poked Sasuke in the side, sending him to ground, lashing out like a wild child, his feet impending to hit something solid.

But instead, Itachi moved his head to the side, flicking Sasuke on the nose before moving down. Tracing the smooth skin of the neck, flicking an object there.

The ringing sound instantly erupted from the simple action.

Sasuke glanced downward, noticing the collar and the little cute kitty bell with a little red bow now adoring his neck.

As this sunk in it took every ounce of will power to stop from killing his brother right then and there. But even will power couldn't help his screaming profanities.

And somewhere in the village the new Hokage glanced to the window confused. She could have sworn she heard somewhere, someone swearing….

* * *

(Edit) June 25, 2005 

A/N: Found some errors. Added a few words. Fixed a few grammar errors. Separated a few paragraphs.


	4. A Stroll of Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…don't think id want to own it either. Sides, all the credit goes to the creators of Naruto that can draw great things and –drools- wish...I **can** wish. But yeah, I don't own anything. You people know that (you SHOULD!)

A/N: Been awhile hasn't it? Well, I traveled from fandom to fandom, settling into Saiyuki. And after a mind of determination (and tons of discipline) I present chapter Three. Sorry for the lateness. But I've been bummed out of writing too…so that's not exactly helping matters.

* * *

The Bet 

"A Stroll of Pain"

"Now please I only want to…"

SMASH

"Calm down and let me tighten…"

SMASH

Itachi landed his foot on the nearest available rock, balancing like a proper ballet student, whilst trying to screw up his focus to see the raging object in front of him. The young Uchiha was beyond himself in fury, ever since the flicking of the bell the smaller teen had gone on a rampage. It wasn't a 'bad' thing (being more of amusement) but it was…

The older Uchiha raised his foot up, the sandal pressing against Sasuke's head to stop the Chidori from connecting. "Its annoying Koi, why don't you calm down and stop wasting your energy. We have a long ways to go still." The energy crackling around the young teen diminished indefinitely at those words. Succumbing to hopelessness.

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Sasuke.

"Well you're my slave so naturally I should be able to bring you everywhere I go…"

"That's not what I asked!"

Itachi folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head to the side observing the calm teen. Was his foot so powerful it could dent Sasuke's inflated ego? Amazing…he'd have to use it more often… Clearing his throat he spoke, "point aside, I'm taking you to my home where you will live for the next week under my wing. And if you try anything funny…" He paused in thought.

What was something that would make Sasuke stay? Ah yes… "It'll be dishonorable in the ways of the ninja" he held up a finger, grinning insanely. Ways of the ninja? Bah. Garbage, but Sasuke sure looked like he was eating it up. "Also I do –share- my house believe it or not with a few others. And…don't worry. You'll feel right at **home.**"

Sasuke's jaw dropped, the right eye violently twitching. "I have to stay with YOU? That wasn't part of the deal!"

"You never asked…"

"Dammit Itachi----erk!" in a flash arms wound themselves around Sasuke's form drawing him into a fond hug. Two tones of black hair mixing as one, "you're a freaking creep you know that? Lay off! Get the hell away from me!" Sasuke seethed when nothing was done and took matters into his own hands, elbowing the elder Uchiha in the gut. Though that did little to deter Itachi.

"What the hells wrong with you?"

Itachi inhaled in a heavenly way, one hand rising up to top of Sasuke's head to comb through the messy black mound of hair. An action and reaction that could have only be described as a pure bliss by the expression on his face. "You.." he started, pressing his lips against the top of Sasukes head, continuing seconds after. "Haven't said my name in a sentence that didn't carry hate or malice in it….for the longest time…"

Sasuke jerked sharply and smacked Itachi across the face, "($& #!" SLAP, SLAP, SLAP. "&$ you Itachi!"

Grimly the older teen rubbed his swelling cheek. Well **hugging** was a start too…

"I wouldn't mind if you did….id be honored…"

Sasuke smacked a hand to his face. Did his brother have to take **everything** wrong? When had his brother gotten so perverted, or better yet, when **was** he his brother? He had absolutely no personality from before left intact. It was scary and unnerving. "I…argh! Your impossible!" Quickly trying to change the subject before Itachi decided to start drooling (their was evidence of it at the corner of the others mouth…) he fueled his anger elsewhere. "Why the collar?"

Snapping out of the trance Itachi sat down on the nearest available space, smirking. "Well you see if you get lost….my kitty needs to come home…." He didn't even notice the rock bounce off his head after contact. "Sides it looked so cute I couldn't help myself! You need to open up to your feminine side. Maybe I should paint your nails…"

"….."

"That was a joke right?"

"No. I think purple would look best on you…"

"I'll KILL YOU!"

"Eager much are we? First you wanted to…" Itachi never got to finish his sentence when a stream of fire came barreling toward him, giving the Uchiha no choice but to move his lazy butt elsewhere. He still needed to win Sasukes heart before he was boiled, fried, and maimed on the spot! His dream…

Itachi bent over from his spot near Sasuke and flicked the bell, "its…"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you…"

Itachi decided to maybe…give his kitty a bit of space before he blew a gasket.

* * *

_ Several hours and screaming fits later…_

"Come on Sasuke-kun…"

"Don't call me that."

Itachi tried a different approach. "My cute _slave_…"

**Twitch**

"Oh Sasuke now you're just acting immature." Itachi stopped, turning around, ignoring the fact they were on an unstable mountainside, "why not open up a bit? You act like there's something stuck up your…" He didn't get a chance to finish when his words died on his lips. Sasuke looked so….

Mad. But insanely cute with his pose just so attentive, the bow shifting from the wind and bell swaying the muscles relaxed just asking for attention and… "Never mind. But do hurry. It'll take us a whole day, and that's a **day** wasted for me. I want to enjoy this forever and ever."

Sasuke gave his older brother an even darker look, balling his fists at his sides. "That's nice. I don't care. Jump off the cliff for all I care!" And with as much dignity as possible he stomped past the elder Uchiha, not looking forward to spending 'quality' time with anything remotely related to Itachi but… What was a ninja losing a bet to do?

"Sasuke…"

"Don't even start…."

"But you're…."

"What?"

"You're going to fall!" Itachi finally blurted out, leaping forward and snatching Sasuke's hand suddenly yanking the other away form the edge, just as it crumbled under the heavy eight and collapsed. Luckily for Itachi he had an excuse to hug his brother close to his chest, or as much as he could before Sasuke stomped on his foot for the umpteenth time.

Sad to say Itachi let go with a squawk of pain. What were Sasuke's sandals made out of? Iron?

"Don't touch me! Lets just get this over with…"

"Of course." A sigh.

The two continued to cross the mountainside, that was fairly close to the leaf village, and descended down vast slopes, kicked over rocks (Sasuke in all his flamboyant anger destroyed giant boulders). Coming out of **that** scenery and continuing down to a much more livelier atmosphere with animals and frolicking cotton balls the two decided (or rather Itachi immediately sat down and Sasuke was forced to follow) that rest was in order.

"This is hell…" Sasuke murmured, breaking the silence between them. His Aniki was the last thing he wanted to be around—well aside from killing. Yeah…Itachi was only good for a corpse.

Itachi pouted. "It should be heaven to you Sasuke-kun. You get to spend quality time with me!" he said, eyes lighting up as he reached over, dragging the unresisting Sasuke closer. Apparently the younger Uchiha realized that no, Itachi wasn't going to give up in hugging and dare he say it…molesting him.

Sasuke gagged.

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

Ignoring the hand that slid around his waist the young ninja forced his thoughts to something else. "That's very nice." Sarcasm dripped like venom, "now who exactly stays with you in your home?" for some reason, when Sasuke thought of a 'home' in Itachi's sense. All that popped up was a swamp with a rickety old dark and spooky house. Un kept and unclean, in desperate need of a makeover.

Itachi got his hand slapped away and thought about it. "Well… I have a few friends…just a bunch of clan members really. No one important that you need to know. Although they're rather strange so you'll fit in…"

If glares could incinerate someone, Itachi would have been long gone.

"Now…let me see your neck Sasuke-kun…"

SLAP

"STOP TOUCHING ME!"

* * *

A/N: Well…pointless fun. I stopped writing this then picked it up and lost my original purpose. But next chapter will be better. This was just a filler to amuse you readers, no, don't hurt me. Really! Honest! I've just been distracted as of late by Saiyuki, which got me out of ALL fandoms (even almighty one piece, yami no mastuei, Suikoden 3 + 4 AND Getbackers) 

Yes, Saiyuki is that powerful.


End file.
